


Clockwork

by 3oo5



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oo5/pseuds/3oo5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored and desperate for an assignment, Erin goes to Garrett late at night in the hopes of finding a job to do. To her dismay, a different plan occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

It was late when Erin went to go to the clock tower where Garrett resided. She had an ‘itch’ and hoped they could go out and steal or cause some mischief at least. But knowing Garrett, he wouldn’t let her have her fun. At least annoying him to his last thread would be enticing, she thought. 

Making her way up to the steps of his chambers, she noticed he wasn’t there. Was he already out? 

A soft snore suggested otherwise. 

Looking to her left, she saw two big lumps in his bed.

Is someone in there with him? 

A surge of jealousy overcame her as she silently trudged to the bed. All she could see was a little of the side of his head sticking out over the covers, his hair tussled and askew. 

She let her hand firmly grasp the blanket and flip it to reveal Garrett cuddling… 

A pillow? 

She had to bring her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggles. This is so cute! And his face! He looks like an angry boy who got sent to his room. She just assumed he always looks like that, anyway. 

Her eyes had wandered away from his face and had traveled down to his body. He was shirtless, but was laying sideways. Oh, how she really wants to see him facing her. The hand that covered her mouth now changed so that she was biting her finger and playing with her bottom lip. 

A groan from him snapped her out of her thoughts. She eyed him, nervous that he would wake up and ask why she was creepily staring at him. But he just simply moved away from the pillow to lay on his back. She blushed at the sight. His whole torso was now completely visible and she eyed the way his pants were slightly dragged downwards. All she could think about was joining him on the bed. 

Before she could do anything to stop herself, she crawled on the bed and then above him. Hands and knees placed on both sides of him, she kept her weight off of him. His face, she noticed, was more relaxed than it was earlier. His lips were looking really soft and were practically leering her in. She lowered her face impossibly close to his, her eyes closed. Lips just barely in contact. 

“Erin?” 

Feeling his hot breath on her, blushing wildly, she stopped. 

Like a deer stuck in headlights; she had no idea what to do now that she was babbling the word, “uh…uh…,” over and over like a mantra. However, she felt Garrett’s famous hands hold on to her hips as he began a chuckle. 

“For once you have nothing to say?” He smiled. 

Still at a complete loss for words, she pouted at him. He pouted back, mocking her. 

His hands crept their way up to caress her face and he pulled her in.   
All she could think was, “is this really happening?” 

Their kiss was actually perfect. And just like she remembered, his lips really were as soft as they looked. The weight she kept off of him, she brought down so she could straddle him. As the kiss got more heated, she began to work at the clasps on her corset. Pulling back from it and sitting up striaght, Garrett’s hands went to help. And god, did she have a thing for his hands. The way they worked was so skilled and experienced, all with ease. Something about that excited her. 

While Garrett released her of her corset, she took no time in feeling his toned abdomen. It felt like terrain. He was in perfect shape. 

He continued to strip her and she let him. Both now half naked, “I guess this makes us even,” Garrett said with a sly smirk while feeling her all over. She couldn’t help the mews and moans that escaped her and she really didn’t care. She wanted him to know that she was completely at his mercy, and oh, he knew. 

Bringing her down to kiss her roughly, she felt a hardness press against her thigh which caused another moan to make its way into the open. With him groping and playing with her breasts and his hardness pressed against her, it was difficult to keep silent. And he was loving it. 

Grabbing her shoulders, he flipped her unto her back with him now on top. His mouth instantly began nipping and sucking on her neck. He leaned back after a minute to admire his work like work on canvas. He also took another minute to admire her body. He watched as his left hand went up her side and saw her skin quiver underneath it. He then lowered his hand to the hem of her pants and he dipped his fingers in and back out. Fingers toying with the buttons, he brought his head down to place soft kisses on her stomach. 

Teasing her, he slowly brought her pants down and had kisses follow him until he reached the hem of her panties. He nibbled the skin above it as he slid his hands around the inside of her thighs. 

"Quit being such a tease, Garrett…” 

He laughed lightly when she ended her sentence with a light moan. His long fingers traced around the hem as if he were tracing around a painting. Dragging them down, Erin helped by wiggling her legs. 

Tossing the piece of cloth to the side, Garrett examined her naked body. She herself was a beautiful painting that any thief would want to steal and put on their display. His fingers absentmindedly felt around her clit and her moans fled out from her. She writhed under him, grinding against his member making it painstakingly harder. 

With one long slender finger, he entered her. She moaned and thrashed in attempt to get more from him. Finger sliding in and out, he added another. He watched her like a hawk. Noting every way her face changed with pleasure, every sound that came out of her mouth, the way she touched herself… 

After a third finger, he urgently went to rid himself of his pants as she watched. He again tossed the cloth to the side, not at all caring where it went. 

Licking her lips as she eyed him, she crawled up to him. 

"Garrett. Let me ride you.” 

She sounded as breathless as he was. 

Voice filled with lust, a simple, “yeah” was all he could manage. 

She pushed him down and reversed their position. Once on top of him, she flushed her body completely against him and he couldn’t help the way his hips grinded against hers, making a sound come out from their mouths. 

She hoisted herself up and positioned the both of them. She lowered until the tip of his member was just inside of her. She descended slowly, her moaning but in concentration and him grunting and resisting to thrust into her. Once fully inside, she grinded her hips against him throwing her head back in ecstasy; a guttural moan from Garrett. Before either of them knew it, she was raising her body up and they were setting a pace. Garrett began thrusting, meeting her halfway. 

They were both nearing their climax as the pace they held was getting sloppy and frantic; breathing heavily. Erin reached her climax as Garrett came inside her with a grunt of her name. She fell onto Garrett’s chest with him still in her. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. 

When he regained himself, he pulled her off and set her beside him with care. Laying on their side, Garrett reached and pulled the covers over them. After the blanket was over them, he hugged and snuggled into her side and placed a chaste kiss to her head. 

She tiredly snorted, “Looks like you won’t need that pillow anymore.”  
And sleep overcame the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title to the story, so that's why it hardly relates lol. 
> 
> This is my first smut, so any criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
